


Relentless Heart

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Sex, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, unexpected tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Stephen knew he was dreaming.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Relentless Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



He knew it was a dream, and because he knew, Stephen exerted a certain amount of control. For example, he had Loki bent over a table, and Stephen was delighted with how he could handle Loki so roughly without consequences. There probably weren't many consequences for the body of a god in reality, but Stephen bending Loki over anything was something that had never been likely. 

Stephen also enjoyed that in his dream state, he could delay his orgasm even more than while awake. There were advantages to all of the meditation he practiced, and those advantages unlocked even more potential in his unconscious mind. Still, he was close, and as he drew closer, Stephen knew his mind was rising from the depth of sleep as well. 

But he felt something stop him, like a hand pushing his mind back down. It slipped in so easily, tiptoeing past his intense focus on his own pleasure--pleasure that immediately wilted. Instead of struggling to wake, Stephen cleared his mind, looking for the intruder. 

"Show yourself," he called, voice echoing. And then he waited. 

Loki materialized before Stephen, and he was rolling his eyes. "Still no fun, I see."

"You're dead." That much was obvious, but Stephen blurted it out anyway. This was a dream, but Loki's presence was not a part of Stephen's mind. 

"I thought you of all people would recognize a spirit when you saw one."

"You couldn't have waited until I woke up."

Loki flopped into an overstuffed chair that materialized underneath him. "But you were having such an _interesting_ dream." Almost as soon as he sat down, Loki was on his feet again, this time touching Stephen's cheek. "Would you really treat me so harshly?"

Stephen turned into the touch, kissing Loki's palm. It was solid, his skin soft. And while Stephen wasn't sentimental, he felt close to overwhelmed because he didn't think he'd feel Loki's touch again. "Would you enjoy it?"

"I've enjoyed a great number of things in the span of my years."

Stephen put his hand over Loki's, twining their fingers together. His fingers were long and thin--graceful. Stephen envied that as much as he loved it. His hands used to be graceful. 

"If you tell me I'm one of them, I'll find a way to wake myself up."

"I think," Loki said, voice low, almost a hum, not quite a purr, "you would be disappointed with my non corporeal form." He pulled their hands to his lips and kissed each of Stephen's fingers. It felt so real, but there were other realities beyond the waking world.

Stephen wanted to ask why Loki came to him, but it was better to leave such questions unsaid. He pulled Loki into a kiss. Stephen's lips were bruising in his anger and his grief. The world had lost so much and gained it back again, but Stephen was not restored his fickle, cunning, sometimes lover. 

"I left you bereft," Loki said as their kiss broke. An understatement as always. But they began again in the throes of Stephen's dream, but now it was Loki's punishing fingers bruising his hips, Loki's cock filling him. It was Loki, roughly stroking his cock until Stephen shuddered with release. 

It was Loki's voice whispering _Until we meet again, then_ in Stephen's ear when he opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
